


My Prince

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Wilbur Soot, M/M, Oneshot, Smut, schlatt is a flirty bastard someone stop him wilbur is suffering, schlatt is a mercenary hired to protect him, top jschlatt, wilbur has some fun gay panic, wilbur is a prince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29300643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jschlatt is a mercenary hired to protect the future king, Wilbur. No one expected them to get close, especially not this close.Oneshot to practice for a full fic I hope to write :)
Relationships: Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Kudos: 232





	My Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Ignore the bad title. I'm too lazy to think of a better one lmaoo

Wilbur shifted uncomfortably in the throne. He didn't like sitting in it. It wasn't his time yet. His father, the king, was still alive. He shouldn't be sitting on his throne.

"Relax, Princey, you're stressing me out," Wilbur glanced up at the teasing voice. His eyes travelled to a shady corner across from the throne. Schlatt, the mercenary hired to protect him, stood in the shadows. He leaned against a pillar, his arms cross and a playful grin spread across his face.

"I-" Wilbur felt his face flush, "I am calm."

Schlatt's smile tilted to a smirk, "sure," he pushed off the pillar with a roll of his shoulders and strutted across the room.

Wilbur felt himself tense as the man approached. Schlatt leaned over him and gazed at the other mans arm, "really?" he placed a hand on Wilbur's upper arm, "then why are you so stiff?"

Wilbur opened and closed his mouth, searching for words. His face was on fire and he couldn't think straight. What was Schlatt doing? Anyone could walk in, and the mercenary knew he wasn't to touch the prince unless it was an emergency.

Wilbur swallowed the lump in his throat, "Schlatt, I'm going to need you to step back."

Schlatt's grin sharpened, "oh really," he growled, "and what are you going to do if I don't?" the man gripped Wilbur's arm tighter and leaned close to his ear.

Wilbur's breathing quickened, "I'll-" his voice cracked and he cleared his throat, "I'll call the guards," the words came out much quieter than he had hoped.

Schlatt ran his free hand down Wilbur's cheek, "aw, that's no fun. I never knew you were such a stick in the mud, Princey."

The prince's hands flexed as he gripped the throne tighter, "Schlatt- you-you know we can't do this here. S-someone will see."

Schlatt pressed his face into Wilbur's neck and grinned against it, "you worry too much."

Before Wilbur could respond, Schlatt had started sucking and kissing his neck. Wilbur gasped and his back straightened. His eyes darted around in shock as the mercenary left a trail of kisses down his shoulders. He bit his lip and swallowed the noises threatening to escape his mouth.

Schlatt pressed further into the prince's neck, sucking and biting greedily. His eyebrow lifted in surprise when he felt Wilbur's arms wrapping around his waist and pulling him onto the other mans lap. Schlatt stopped marking the other man to make a playful remark, but Wilbur interrupted him.

"Don't-don't stop," he whispered. His voice was breathy and it caused Schlatt to grin and continue.

The mercenary blinked a few times when he felt Wilbur shifting so his crotch rubbed against Schlatt. He hadn't expected the prince to be so openly wanting this. He could tell Wilbur did, and if he had misread the situation he would stop if he was told to, but it was still a bit of a shock. Schlatt pulled away from Wilbur's neck and heard the prince make a sound of disappointment. Schlatt leaned back so he could look the other man in the eyes, and god did he not regret doing that. Wilbur's eyes were wide with excitement, shock and desire. His mouth hung slightly open, and his face was flushed. The sight made Schlatt want the man more.

Schlatt cupped Wilbur's face with his hands, and loved the way Wilbur pressed into them. Schlatt ran a thumb over Wilbur's pink lips. He gently parted them and slid his finger inside. Wilbur's eyes widened in shock, but be quickly started gently sucking on the other mans thumb. Schlatt had no idea why he was doing this, he had never liked having his thumb sucked, but something about the prince made him want this. He started drawing his finger back and forth, slow at first then growing faster. Wilbur sucked harder, and Schlatt bit his lip. God, he was fucking a prince's mouth with his thumb. And enjoying it.

Eventually Schlatt pulled his thumb from Wilbur's mouth, and Wilbur whimpered in protest, "don't worry, Princey, the best is yet to come," Schlatt whispered. Wilbur pressed his crotch against Schlatt again at that, and Schlatt grinned, "soon, baby, soon." He leaned in and kissed Wilbur on the lips, hard and full of passion.

They broke apart and Schlatt stepped off Wilbur's lap, "up," he ordered. Wilbur scrambled to his feet and Schlatt took his place on the throne. He waited for the prince to protest, but to his surprise he didn't. "Alright, now kneel," Wilbur got to his knees before Schlatt and gazed up at him with lustful eyes. Fuck. Schlatt wanted that man on his dick so bad.

Schlatt gestured to his crotch, and Wilbur's eyes sparkled when he understood what the younger man wanted. Wilbur quickly got to work pulling down Schlatt's pants. He licked his lips at the sight of Schlatt's bulge, which sprung to life when his pants were fully off. 

Wilbur slowly leaned close, his lips parting gently over the head. Schlatt grunted as the man sucked lightly on the head, never breaking eye contact with the mercenary. He licked a stripe down the length, causing Schlatt to shiver, before returning to teasing.

Schlatt growled impatiently and gripped Wilbur's hair. He quickly thrust him down his shaft, Wilbur's eyes widening as he adjusted to take the whole dick. Schlatt released pressure so Wilbur could move his head up and down, bobbing and swaying in a way that had Schlatt choking back moans.

"N-not your first dick, eh Princey?" Schlatt teased, loving the way Wilbur's face lit up and he averted his gaze for a second.

Eventually Wilbur started rubbing the parts of Schlatt's cock he couldn't reach with his mouth, adding to the pleasure Schlatt felt. The longer he gazed into the mans eyes, the more he wanted him on his dick.

Schlatt pulled Wilbur off his cock and allowed the pince a second to catch his breath. Once Wilbur was panting less, Schlatt told him to stand. "Now take your clothes off." Wilbur shifted and rubbed his thighs together in excitement.

Not much later, both Schlatt and Wilbur were completely naked. Wilbur sat across Schlatts lap on the throne, grinding his ass against Schlatt's dick. Schlatt chucked, "so impatient..."

Wilbur pouted, "please, Schlatt, I need you, I want you," he whined. Schlatt had never felt better. Knowing the future ruler of a country wanted him so bad turned him on like nothing else ever had. 

"Soon, but you know what you need to do first," Schlatt growled.

Wilbur licked his lips and stuck his fingers into his own mouth and started sucking on them. Once they were nice and wet, he turned and gently stuck one up his ass. Schlatt loved the way the older man shuddered when the finger entered his rump. He gripped Wilbur's hips and held him steady as the prince fucked himself. 

Finally Wilbur was ready, and he removed his fingers. He ran his ass against Schlatt's dick, "please, please, just fuck me Schlatt. PleA-" his voice broke when Schlatt shoved his cock into the prince.

Wilbur's breathing was erratic as he clawed at Schlatt's thighs. The mercenary waited, letting the man adjust, "you good," he asked.

Wilbur took in a shaky, steadying breath and nodded. His shoulders relaxed a bit, so Schlatt started slowly guiding him up and down on his dick. The small gasps and moans encouraged Schlatt to go faster, his fingers gripping Wilbur's waist harder as he did.

Eventually Wilbur was a moaning mess, his back arched and his mouth hung open. His usually immaculate hair was a wild mess, and he clawed at anything he could reach.

Schlatt grunted and gasped. He loved the tight warmth surrounding his cock. He loved the noises Wilbur made, knowing they were for him. He loved seeing the guarded prince completely raw and real. He loved everything about this moment. He loved Wilbur.

A sharp moan from Wilbur broke Schlatt out of his thoughts. Suddenly the prince threw himself forward and wrapped his arms around Schlatt. The breathy moaning and whispers tickled his ear, and spurred him on. 

"Schlatt- I- I-" Wilbur moaned and dug his nails into Schlatts back. Warm cum pooled between the two, and Schlatt was about to stop when Wilbur's groans of protest made him continue, "no- keep going- I-" Wilbur tucked his face into the crook of Schlatt's neck and gasped. His hot breath warmed that spot on Schlatt's neck.

Schlatt felt himself growing close, the warmth near his stomach spreading. He gripped Wilbur harder, knowing he would leave bruises. He slammed the prince harder down on his dick until he felt his own sticky seed spilling out.

Schlatt rode out his high before loosening his grip and leaning into Wilbur. His thoughts raced and his breathing was quick. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck that was so good.

He was about to speak when a voice made his blood freeze.

"Wilbur?"

Both Wilbur and Schlatt stared at the man in the doorway. That squire boy, Tommy.

Wilbur's eyes widened and he scrambled off Schlatt, his dick coming out with a pop. Wilbur quickly tried to put his clothes back on, throwing Schlatt's onto his lap.

"Tommy! Tommy it's not what it looks like-" Wilbur stammered.

Tommy looked mortified, but like he couldn't move, "yeah? Cuz it looks like you were fucking the mercenary," Tommy seemed shocked by the words that left his mouth.

Wilbur's entire face burned red, "yes- well- I can see how that would be confusing. But um- no- we were just- playing?" He was jumping around trying to get dressed, while Schlatt sat on throne, amused.

Tommy raised his eyesbrows, "I'm not five. I know when two people are having sex," he scrunched up his face and finally managed to tear his eyes away, "anyway, I don't care what you do in your free time. I just came here to tell you Phil wants to see you in the courtyard."

With that Tommy turned and left, "Tommy-" Wilbur cried before stopping and sighing. 

Schlatt laughed, "worried he's gonna tell someone?"

Wilbur shook his head, "he won't. Actually maybe he will, I don't know. But that's not what's bothering me."

Schlatt stood and walked over, concern on his face, "then what's wrong?"

Wilbur sighed and leaned back against Schlatt's legs, "a kid who is basically my little brother just walked in on me having sex with a mercenary on the kings throne."

Schlatt paused for a second before he burst out laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> If I do end up writing the full fic, this chapter will probably be used. Or at least something similar lol. It'll have a lot more characters and plot than this. Idk if I'll actually make it tho. We'll see lmao


End file.
